


Wine-Flavored Kisses and World Domination

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First sunset in their new house, and talk of lifelong dreams becoming reality. - AU where Adam is in a serious relationship with a playwright and isn't famous yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine-Flavored Kisses and World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wine-Flavored Kisses and World Domination  
>  **Pairing:** Adam/OMC  
>  **Warnings:** AU, non-famous Adam  
>  **Summary:** First sunset in their new house, and talk of lifelong dreams becoming reality. - AU where Adam is in a serious relationship with a playwright and isn't famous yet.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for a prompt by @Tardis_Licker on Twitter: _focus on the colour purple, now add you ideal pairing to the mix... include tastes and smells, your goal is fluff..._ Ended up with this short  & schmoopy little thing. Thanks, bb! <3  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Adam, and this stuff is all lies.

The house smelled of fresh paint, sharp beneath the delicate sweetness of the lavender candles he'd set up throughout the room. Adam stretched out across the dark purple blanket and looked out through the open doors, watching vibrant hues drift across the sky—reds and oranges and pinks streaked with dusky lilac clouds, all fading into blue-purple darkness as the sun sank below the trees. His trees. His French doors. His _house_. _Their_ house.

"We bought a house," he said, feeling Micah sink down behind him, inhaling the familiar scent of rich and clean cologne, and all the stress of the hectic day melted into nothing. "Holy shit, we have a _house_."

"I know, right?" Micah reached around and pushed a glass of dark wine into his hand, and he kissed Adam behind the ear, making him shiver. "Awesome, huh?"

"No shit." Adam took a sip of the rich, sweet wine, letting it linger on his tongue, while Micah wrapped an arm around his waist and stroked a sliver of bare skin low on his belly with rough but gentle fingertips. "Now if I could just get that record deal…" He said it half-joking, not meaning it too much. The dream hadn't died, but it had faded as a starring role in Micah's play had brought success beyond his dreams and _love_ , real love, the kind that filled his arms with comfort and his heart with warmth.

"I've been talking with people." Micah splayed his hand across Adam's stomach, and Adam heard him take a sip of his wine. "Friends in high places, y'know? And they—"

"You don't have—"

"Shut up, A _dumb_." Adam laughed, and Micah kissed him again, in that same sensitive spot. "They like your voice, they like your look—decadence is in, baby, and _you?_ You could outshine Gaga if they'd let you."

Adam sighed, and he stared into the depths of his glass, the wine almost black but tinged with purple-red in the dying light. "Oh, baby, I wanna earn it, though," he said, and he turned and looked at Micah, into those clear blue eyes he loved so much. "I don't want it to be a favor from my rich boy—"

Micah interrupted him with a wine-flavored kiss. "You _have_ earned it. _No one_ deserves it more than you. You've got the talent, you've got the charisma, you've got the looks—it's a _crime_ that I'm more famous than you." Micah sat his glass on the floor, and he reached out and trailed his thumb over Adam's lower lip. "You have no idea how much I love you. How much I wanna make you happy."

"Aw, baby." Adam smiled, his heart swelling with so much affection that he thought it might burst. "I don't even—"

"I wanna take over the world with you." He shook his dark hair from his eyes and traced Adam's face with his fingers, like he was trying to memorize him with his touch. "I wanna take you everywhere and have everyone go, 'Look at those badass motherfuckers—they are _way_ too awesome, and—'"

Adam turned around and silenced Micah with a kiss, pinning him to the tile floor, not caring as their wine spilled in red-violet pools and the sky turned dark purple-black. They had bigger, better things waiting for them.


End file.
